


The Midnight Dawn

by The_Mysterious_Guest



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BB-8 and BB-9 are corgi/convor hybrids, F/M, Flower Language, Halloween, Hinted of relationsdhip, Mentioned Characters, Mentioned Finn and Rose, Mentioned Poe Dameron, Night Parade of a Hundred Demons, OOC Hux, OOC Phasma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mysterious_Guest/pseuds/The_Mysterious_Guest
Summary: The Crown Prince and the girl, two souls that no longer meant to crossed, meet in a fleeting night that nothing more but a forgotten dream.





	The Midnight Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> The work is not beta-read yet.
> 
> Halloween challenge by @Kyloshipsreylo from tumblr.

Varykino is a beautiful place if you’re looking for a great escape from the hectic of the city. A paradise hidden within high ranges of mountains, a secret that Naboo is not willing to shares with the world. A beautiful island that covers in an evergreen forest. The precious emerald of nature situated in the middle of a wide, clear lake, shimmering like a crystal against the wide blue sky. 

Totally sheltered from the busy outside lifestyle.

There are only a handful of luxury villas that were built in an elegant style reminiscent to ancient times, each is uniquely distinct from one another with their own story and value.They’re in their own rights, a historical witnesses of times after all.

It’d be a once in a lifetime vacation experience, if you could set foot on the island in the first place. Unless you’re somehow connected the royal family of Naboo. 

After all, this heavenly place belongs solely to the members of the royal family. A privilege that Kylo often be thankful for, whenever he needs to escape the chatty distant cousin Poe bloody Dameron about his best friend BB8 the corgi-convor hybrid. Kylo has his own awesome pal, BB-9 the great, first of her name. She’s better than that hyperactive BB8 in every ways and he adores her for that.

But there were moment when the peaceful scenery of Varykino clashes with the burning supernova inside Kylo that waiting to explode. That is why he feels more at home in the capital Theed. 

Even if it is not the largest city in Naboo, Theed is definitely the richest and most influential city. A heavily cultured city with structures dated back to the old ages, a harmonious blend between the classical domed building with the modern style. It’s where the Royal Palace was located, on a high cliff that easily overseen the city below. Theed is also known for many top quality shopping districts, high class clubs and expensive restaurants. Basically, Theed is the place where people come to have fun. 

Something Kylo really want to do on an All Hallow’s Eve night like this, where the atmosphere is too boring, no stars or moon bothers to show up on a night black as ink. 

He longed to the light, the music and to lost himself in the intoxication unrested spirit of the city that never sleep.

If only Hux and Phasma could bring their ship here sooner.

“So...Kylo, you’d have to wait maybe...twenty minutes more”, the pale face of Hux tinted with slight pink, a result from the alcohol as he spoke through the hologram.

“Why”, Kylo asked. Feeling annoyed by every passing second.

Hux had this expression as if he fully expected Kylo to know the answer, “Phasma and I need to be in our best. Preparations takes times, lot of times”

“We just got a message that our VIPs will be there. So we both decided to dress to impress”

Kylo could feels his patience slowly dripping away. He’s not good at waiting, something he inherited from his parents, apparently. 

“Please don’t tell me that it’s about that FN 2187 guy and Wisteria girl” 

“It’s Finn and Rose, actually”, Hux pointed out.

“Excuse me?”

“Their names are Finn and Rose”, once again, Hux calmly said matter of factly with this goofy smile.

“Whatever, just get here as soon as you can”, and that was why Kylo found himself sitting alone on a stone bench looking toward the lightless lake. 

Being bored to death.

“Mind if I sit here”, a voice tears through the dead silent. Effectively wakes Kylo out of his wandering daydream.

A girl is standing beside him with a kind smile on her pink lip. She looks around his age, maybe slightly younger. 

She is wearing a simple white dress that extend pass her knees, an angel in contrast to his fancy dark prince clothing, but what get his attention is her face. 

Long chestnut hair that is caressed by the winds and bright brown eyes that seems so old as if she’d witness a lifetime and beyond. Wisdom and knowledge edges deep in her eyes. 

“Sure”, Kylo makes room for his guest, he’s in the mood for conservation anyway. 

Beside, he figures that she must came from one of the other houses, even if he has never seen her around before. 

Perhaps, he never took notice of her, until now.

“I’m Kylo Ren”

“I know who you are, your Majesty”, she laughs, “You’re quite popular yourself”

“Am I?”

“Yes”, the young lady answers, “Your bloodline had been ruling this land for a long time. The good, the bad, the righteous or the unjust, each had left their impression on the land in some shape or form. Their stories became a part of time”

As she spoke, her bright eyes soften in nostalgic and longing as if she is recalling tales that lost in history, forgotten to the past. 

“And soon, the throne will be yours then your children and their descendants. Each will come and go”, she whispered, her voice almost become one with the winds as they carried those words into silent. 

“Not until my mother found me suitable enough for the throne”, Kylo laughs out loud, lighten up the air, “Since the responsibility of looking after the people will one day be put on my shoulder, mother want me to grows up first before ever thinking about running this country”

“As mother lovingly put it, she would not let me ruin the country while she still breathing and kicking”, Kylo fondly remember how serious his mother’s face was when she loudly declared that in the annual family reunion. 

Poe and Phasma still tease him about that sometimes. 

“And what do you think?” the young lady tilts her head aside, looking at him, “Think you can handle a country by your own?”

“Not right now”, Kylo admits, looking up to search for a star in the vast night, “But someday, I will be ready to lead my people”

“It’ll be an interesting time to see, don’t you think?”, she offers him an encourage smile.

“I guess, I just don’t know if I would ever be a ruler as good as my grandfather or mother. People look up to them, respects them. Both of them are the voice of the public. They’re fighters, warriors, protectors”, that why his grandfather and mother are the perfect role models for him to learn. 

Even if it sometimes makes him feels pressure to walks in their footsteps. 

“Then just be yourself”, the girl says which in turn make him laugh. 

“My mother and father would totally disagree with you”, it has been a while where Kylo is truly enjoying conversation with somebody that not either after his wealth or status. 

“If you’re somehow wiser then feels free to do so but as up right now, you’re too immature”, Kylo tries to imitate the lecturing tone of his mother.

“According to her, I have my father’s stubbornness and wild personality. But personally, I think I also have her unyielding spirit, which is the worst combination ever to be honest”

“Ah, that burning fire that famously belongs to the Skywalker lineage” , the girl nods in agreement, “That’s definitely an untamed storm that cannot be contained. It kind of runs in your family”

“Glad that we on the same page regard the Skywalker’s trait here”

“It just hard to said otherwise that all”

“Sure, right, obviously”

It’s good to have someone to talks to, especially in a place like this, it really helps to ignore the slowly passing time. 

And he’s enjoy talking with her.

“So, what’re you doing here anyway, my lady?”, he cannot help but be curious. 

Somehow, after all these years, he never once notices her as his neighbour.

This is not that big of an island and people usually already be familiar with one another. Granted, most are likely related in some ways. But still, is he that ignorance to forgot about meeting her before?.

They’d have been close friends with one another, if he paid more attention. 

“Same goes for you”, she gives him a teasing glance. 

“Apparently, my friends are busy being peacocks” Kylo chuckled, “They’re desperately try to impress their crushes at the price of letting their childhood friend, the crown prince no less, waiting”

“Tough luck”, she amusedly states.

Kylo shakes his head in defeat, “I had known them long enough to endure their behaviors. Even if I question my sanity everyday on why did I ever befriend them in the first place”

“But you seems to values yours friends a lot”

“I guess beside my parents, they’re the only ones could tolerance my unpredictable behavior and have the nerves to go along with it”, even if the triad would often gets into trouble with the queen afterward.

“Well, for me, I’m waiting”, she looks straight towards the sleeping water.

“So, you’re also waiting for your friends?”, he asked.

She paused for a second before turning to him with a nod, “I guess, in a way you could said that”

“Oh, are you going to Theed, too?”,excitement swept through Kylo, “You can calls your friends and then we could meet up there. I know some good bars for us to hang out and some decent restaurants…”

“No”, before he could finished. The strange girl cuts in.

She offers him a small smile but her eyes, they have this far away look in them, “Not Theed”

Taken back, Kylo stares at her in surprise, eyes wide open.

“The light belongs to the living mortals. But for us, we prefers the shadow”

Upon his quizzical look, the girl simply stand up.

“It’s here”

At this moment did Kylo realize that he cannot move his body. As if he was glued to the bench. Sitting there with eyes wide open. 

A pair of silver chains appeared on both of her wrist that extends to the surrounding blackness.

The chocolate brown yields to the shining molten gold, blood red lips against the pale skin. The loose hair is now tied into a bun, adored in a crown of burning red flowers as bright as her gown.

Her white dress becomes a bright red gown. It’s glowing in a fiery crimson of thousands blooming lycoris radiata.

Lycoris radiata, the scarlet lily of the underworld. 

“I guess, it’s time for us to parted, your Majesty”

As she walks to the lake, Kylo begins to notice a lone figure walking on the dark water’s surface holding onto a flickering candle, followed by groups of hooded figures on some wooden boats slowly drifting behind. Each holding a burning lantern in their hands. 

Then come a parade of light follows those silent figures. The light brightening part of the night sky, reflecting onto the lake millions of shimmering sparkles.

Kylo gasps as he see mobs of creatures. Big, small, winged, fangs and claws or even humanoid creatures walks together in the light. They speaks in a language that he could not understand. They laughs and sings.

The fairies dance to their own tunes, some are playing the drums, others with their flutes. While serpents slithers across the night, and the dead entrances in their macabre dances.

Kylo just cannot comprehend what he's witnessing. Those are creatures, some he even recognized from stories, from myths and legends. 

Those creatures are what mothers tell to their kids at night.

And yet, here they are in flesh and blood.

Right at his very eyes.

The music unfamiliar to his ears and yet in a part deep inside his conscious mind, Kylo feels a sense of serenity.

“There was a lone soul bound to walk the earth to the end of time”, her voice echoes in the air as she walks further and further away from him, and toward the peculiar crowd, “ Now, on this night with the watchful eyes of Nyx, we celebrated by following his light”

“Who are you?”, he asks in amazement.

The girl in the red flowery gown turns her head, looking back at him. Sadness paints on her smile. 

She said something but no voice reaches his ears. 

Kylo tries his best to move, to gain control of his body, to run toward her.

There's something about her…

Painful but familiar.

Familiar and so much more.

There's something. Something that no matter what he cannot recall, like a single thread lost in the vast ocean of times.

He needs to ask her.

The moment when he able to breaks free, Kylo leans forward only to be catches by a pair of hands.

“Hey, hey there. Don't need to throw a tantrum on me”, Hux is standing in front of him, dressing in a royal green outfit of an elves prince. 

Behind him, Phasma in her light blue gown embroidered with gold and silver, she has a coat of fake feathers that added even more to her godly beauty. She's standing at the entrance of the awaited ship, while raising an eyebrow at him.

“Hux, Phasma”, Kylo whispered as he blinks a couple of times, looking around as if to search for something.

“We’re here”, Hux confirms as Kylo standing back up, “What's wrong?”

“I don't know”, there's this blank space in his mind, there was something...something...someone,” I think I was sitting here and talking with a person.”

At this Hux give him a strange look, “We just flew around this area moment ago, there was no one beside you, Kylo”

“You must've been dreaming”, Phasma says as she steps forward,” By the way, nice outfit. Black as always”

“You know me”, Kylo tries to push away the unusual feeling to the back of his mind, “ And you're even more beautiful, Phasma”

“Now, now talk less”, Hux quickly ushered them into the spacecraft, “We’ll got to Theed with more flying and less of standing here catching up. I have a date with destiny”

“It's also the reason I have to wait here”, Kylo glares back at him,” While you two focus on your appearances”

“Boys”, Phasma laughed.

“I don't know why you two are so knees deep in love with the nerds”

“Love knows no boundaries, Kylo.” Phasma gives him a winks as the three settle in around the mini bars while the bartender preparing their drinks, “Something you need to learn”

“Let hope Kylo here might be able to find someone at the party”, Hux smirks, “There aren't many people who could handle you”

Phasma has her calculations face as she speaks, “Well, and here I thought our friend here just had an interesting evening with a young lady from the noble house of Rosales days before. Even Queen Leia and his Highness Han were deeply impressed with her.”

“Is she the youngest child, blonde hair and a brown-green eyes?” intrigued, Hux turns to Phasma for confirmation. 

“Yup”

Hux elbows an embarrasses Kylo, “Lucky guy, let hope that she is here at the party then”

“Shut up”, his protest is met with a series of teasing and laughter. 

The shuttle soon lifts up from the ground, gathering the needed power before speeds off into the dead of night.

The fleeting moment will eventually be washed away from the mind by the bursting energy of the living city.

As Dawn will soon replace the moonless night, memory of the girl and the supernatural parade will simply be a dream. Leaving behind on the cold stone bench, a lonely white lily, drained of its vibrant color and stripped of its name.


End file.
